Danny Phantom vs Ben Tennyson
Danny Phantom vs. Ben Tennyson is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two popular superheroes with alternate forms collide! Who will stand out on top? Interlude Wiz: Transformation is a very strange subject, and yet we have many who can do it in fiction. Boomstick: Like Danny Phantom, The half-ghost boy. Wiz: And Ben Tennyson, bearer of the Omnitrix. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a Death Battle! Danny Phantom Wiz: Danny Fenton was once just your average 14-yr-old going through high school. Boomstick: Until one day, a weird accident happened in his parent's lab. See, his parents are ghost hunters. Thats what they do for a living. They had a thing they called the Ghost portal, able to transport themselves into the ghost dimension. Wiz: But his parents failed in constructing it, and so Danny put on a protective suit and went inside to see if he could fix it behind his parent's back. And he did- but he was INSIDE the machine when it was activated- corrupting his DNA, infusing it with ectoplasm, and changing his life FOREVER. Boomstick: And this is some fucked up shit! He's is literally Schrodinger's kid- a living corpse possessed by his own ghost. Both alive in one dimension, and dead in the other. Wiz: Paradoxes aside, Danny Phantom is a very capable fighter, and a decent strategist. In his "Ghost" form- thats what he becomes after saying "going ghost"- he has amazing abilities. Boomstick: He can become invisible and intangible, and at the same time if he wants! He can also make other objects invisible and intangible by touching them. Also, if he's intangible, and touches something else intangible, he cannot move through it. Wiz: He can also "overshadow" various people and objects- that is to say he can possess them, and control their body. Boomstick: He can fire beams of ectoplasm from his hands, and even charge it up for a super-ectoplasm beam. He can also channel this energy into his body to increase physical attacks. He can also use it to blind people temporarily somehow. Wiz: He can also create shields from his ectoplasm, and fend off other ghostly enemies. He can also duplicate himself in his ghost form- up to three times, for a total of 4 Danny's. Boomstick: He also has Cryokenesis, or the manipulation of ice and can use it in similar ways to his ectoplasm. Wiz: He also has the lesser used Electrokenesis, and while it may be not used much its there- he charged his Fenton Thermos in the first episode of the cartoon. Boomstick: He also has Telekenisis, which is self-explanatary. Wiz: He can manipulate his body as well- he can cut himself in half with no ill effects, and make holes in his body where enemy attacks would hit. Boomstick: And he's got an extremely high regenerative ability! he once got turned into a pile of goo, and just went back to his normal form! Wiz: Danny phantom has many strength feats, but has never really shown his limit. According to Butch Hartman, since Danny's half ghost, gravity doesn't really apply to him - which explains his ability to walk up walls and fly. But this makes it almost impossible to find his upper limit- a good guess would be around 20 tons. Boomstick: His speed when flying has been estimated at around Mach 23, and his reaction time is probably the same, since he can catch arrows and dodge cannonballs. Wiz: And he's able to take beatings after beatings, and still fight - once a giant nutcracker threw a car at Danny, who then hit a building, and then got crushed by said nutcracker, and he wasn't even fazed! Boomstick: But by far his best ability is the Ghostly Wail. This attack has him scream at the top of his lungs, and he sends out ultrasonic ectoplasmic energy all around, capable of one-shotting enemies like HIS FUTURE SELF- and can LEVEL A BUILDING IN MOMENTS! Wiz: And while the first time he used it he was so tired he reverted back to his human form, he's gotten enough practice in that he can use it three times in a row without being fazed. Boomstick: Though he isn't without his weaknesses- in his ghost form, he is weak to attacks from other ghosts and weapons built specifically to kill ghosts. Wiz: But with this vast arsenal, Danny Phantom won't be easy to predict, and he's capable of taking out enemies way out of his league. Danny Phantom: I can explain!........Actually, i really can't... Ben Tennyson Wiz: Benjamin Tennyson was once your normal rebellious 10-yr-old boy. That is until a comet landed in a forest, and he investigated. But it wasn't really a comet- it was an escape pod containing the Omnitrix - Ben's life was now changed forever, as the Omnitrix attached itself to Ben. Boomstick: Throughout the cartoon, he's shown to use over 70 different aliens! And while it would be amazing to analyze them all, we're limiting him to 10, which we chose randomly. Wiz: XLR8 is definitely Ben's fastest form. He somehow manipulates friction with his wheels, and can go from zero to 500mph in just TWO SECONDS. However, he is completely helpless on low-friction surfaces like water. Boomstick: Cannonbolt is a more defensive alien whose armor can withstand LOTS easily. He can even withstand atmospheric re-entry! However, he is still under the influence of physics, and it is hard for him to slow or change direction. Wiz: Ghostfreak has the powers that normally come with a ghost- intangibility, invisibility, possession, etc. However, he is rather slow, and if the ectoplasm on his skin is frozen he becomes unable to do anything. Boomstick: Diamondhead is a very strong alien, being made out of a gemstone STRONGER THAN FRIGGIN' DIAMONDS. He's able to shoot small crystals from himself, and manipulate his body to form things such as blades. However, due to his crystalline structure, he is particularly weak to sound-based attacks. Wiz: Way Big is his biggest transformation, at over 100 ft. tall. Its tough for smaller creatures to damage him at ALL, and he can dish out LOST of damage. However, because he's so big, he's not very maneuverable or fast. Boomstick: Swampfire emits methane from his palms and ignites it, using it as projectiles. He can also control plants in this state, as well as regenerate easily- though he does have limits to his regeneration. Wiz: Spidermonkey is extremely athletic and dexterous, and able to shoot sticky webs from his tail. However, if he's clumsy he can be caught in his own web. Boomstick: Big Chill, like Ghostfreak can go invisible and intangible, but cannot posses. Instead he can blow ice beams from his mouth- thats pretty cool! He's even strong enough to rip through metals! But it us worth pointing out his intangibility is conscious, and if he's caught off guard he can get really hurt. Wiz: Feedback can absorb and re-direct energy attacks of many kinds. He can also stretch his body quite a bit at will. However, he can easily be damaged by physical and non-electric attacks. Boomstick: And last, we have Humongousaur. He's normally around 12 feet tall, but can grow up to 60 feet if he wants! And he hardly feels pain from physical attacks. Though because he's so big, much like Way Big, he's not very fast or dexterous. Wiz: And the Omnitrix has a mind of its own - nonono, don't get me wrong, its more of an AI, not a conscious being. It can sense what's happening and can override Ben's choice of monster and choose one more suited for the situation. And normally it has a cooldown timer, but if it senses that Ben's life is in danger, the Omnitrix will skip this timer and let him choose another monster instantly. Boomstick: And we're gonna get hated on if we dont mention it, so fine: Alien X. Ben's most powerful alien, when the universe ended, Alien X recreated the WHOLE FRIGGIN' THING. Though, Alien X is filled with 2 beings, Serena (the voice of love and compassion) and Bellicus (the voice of rage and aggression). Ben comes in as a third voice- the voice of reason. Alien X can only do something if all 3 agree- which nearly never happens- plus, since they're two personalities, that's technically outside help, so Alien X won't be allowed. Wiz: Though Ben may not need it. His monsters are amazing by themselves, and he can easily take on nearly anyone. Ben Tennyson: It's Hero Time! DEATH BATTLE! (I really don't have a clever way for these two to find each other... sorry.) Ben and Danny are in a fighting position and ready to battle. FIGHT! Danny: Going Ghost! As Danny transformed into a ghost, Ben was scrolling through his aliens. Ben: It's Hero Time! Ben slams the Omnitrix and turns into Ghost Freak. The two fly at each other as Danny turns intangible, and flies right through Ghost Freak. Ghost freak turns around as Danny turns back to normal, and he uses an ectoplasm beam on Ghost Freak. Ghost Freak is hit and flies back, before coming at Danny, who turns intangible for a moment, and then fires an ice beam at Ghost Freak. Ghost Freak's ectoplasm froze, turning him back to Ben. Ben quickly turns the dial for another alien and turns into Feedback. Danny fires another ectoplasm beam, which Feedback absorbs and sends back at Danny, who avoids it just barely. Danny then flies around Feedback as the alien fires more electric beams. Danny then channeled his ectoplasmic energy into his fists, before ramming Feedback with them, turning him back to Ben. Ben, panicking, spins the dial, hoping to get lucky. It lands on Diamondhead. He then shoots small crystals at Danny, who flies out of the way of most of them, but gets hit a little. Turning intangible he got the crystals out and regenerated the damage. He needed to end this quickly. Danny split into four, who surrounded Diamondhead and then each used the Ghostly Wail. Diamondhead covered his ears, but he saw that he was literally falling apart- parts of his body were coming off of him. He tried to put them back together but to no avail. Danny kept wailing as Diamondhead was falling apart, he was literally in tiny pieces. As he turned back to Ben there were small bits of him where Diamondhead was. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, that was... short... Wiz: This was a very one-sided battle. Though Ghostfreak had the some of the same powers as Danny, Danny had other powers, and was also many times faster. Boomstick: And though Feedback could absorb and re-direct Danny's attacks, he's no use against physical attacks. Wiz: And Diamondhead, having a crystalline structure, was particularly weak to loud sounds, and literally resonated to the Ghostly Wail, ripping him apart. Boomstick: "But Wiz, Ben had TONS more aliens he didn't use!" Wiz: That is true, but in most scenarios Ben has only ever used one in each battle- giving him three here was very generous. Boomstick: Plus, there's also the fact that there's no way Ben could have harmed Danny, even with Way Big, considering Danny's intangibility, durability and regeneration. Wiz: The winner is, Danny Phantom. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Danny Phantom vs Ben 10 themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight